Ca'ries
Ca'ries was the last surviving fragment of Kil'zoth after his defeat to the Blades of Greymane at the Misted Basin. Having been embedded into the ancient, Yim'nir, Ca'ries fed off of the ancient's power for hundreds of years, taking in much of the Raven's energy over time. By the time Kil'zoth was defeated, Yim'nir escaped his prison after the Mire Lords arrived to aid with his binding, driven by ancient purpose. Without the Mire Lords to keep his prison secure, Yim'nir escaped, fully corrupted by Ca'ries, and began to terrorize the Ashen Coast from within the Shadowlands. While a fragment of Yim'nir still remained, Ca'ries fully dominated over his host, continuing his predecessor's will of destroying and corrupting life within the region, only to eventually be cornered and defeated by the Blades in combat. Rather than kill the ancient, as Ca'ries hoped, which would cause him to fully manifest, they purified Yim'nir and expelled him from the ancient's body. Sealing Ca'ries within an orb of soul magic, he was granted to Cladriah Felweaver for safe keeping. Unfortunately, inadequate measures were placed on Ca'ries' holding chamber within Ravendale due to Cladriah's misjudgement. During a raid on the Ravendale Vault, what should have been under top security was not, and as a result, the Orb of Ca'ries was stolen away by agents of the duplicitous Simeon Houndsbane, whom Ca'ries was reaching out to in his dreams. Using the orb to corrupt Oliver Gregor as a figure head, Simeon and Ca'ries set out on starting the Second Range Rebellion, using the power of the orb in a devastating display which leveled the majority of Oakwood and nearly killed Aeydan Wald. After Simeon was killed during the siege of Mistvale, Ca'ries took full control of Oliver Gregor and used him to spearhead the rebellion alone. It was not until the liberation of Hound's Ward and the purification of Oliver Gregor that Ca'ries was able to manifest fully. Using the power of the souls of the fallen that had been butchered throughout the rebellion, Ca'ries re-manifested into his physical form and descended upon the Dark Woods to find the corpse of his predecessor. Seeking to make himself whole, Ca'ries was geared to becoming Kil'zoth's full successor, rather than just a fragment, and unleash the darkness within upon the rest of the Coastlands. The Blades set upon Ca'ries just before he could complete his dark quest, killing Yim'nir in the process and nearly wiping out the defenders of the Ashen Coast. Before the final blow could be struck, the Ancient used what power he could to weaken Ca'ries, and gave the Blades a fighting chance. Beating down Ca'ries, Yim'nir revealed himself to have planned for his own death, and was reborn pure, albeit much smaller and without much of his power. Using what he could of his power, he entrapped the Old God within an orb again, though it required the sacrifice of General Garn Talton to fully complete the ritual. Willing to sacrifice himself for his homeland, and to avenge the death of his daughter fully, Garn sacrificed his life to enter into the orb to do battle with Ca'ries. The two raged in endless battle for well over two years, Yim'nir watching over Garn to ensure he would not fail within the orb. After those two years, Garn had finally bested Ca'ries' evil and vanquished him fully, earning his eternal rest in the afterlife. As such, Ca'ries is fully no more. Category:Creatures Category:Dark Woods